


A Dragon Tamer and his overexcited crush

by Phantompantaloons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantompantaloons/pseuds/Phantompantaloons
Summary: Raihan is invited to watch his most recent match with his best friend and crush and they fuck cause be gets the big boner and reveals he's in love with her its really stupid
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Dragon Tamer and his overexcited crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, I wrote this at 1 am with no beta cause I'm tired as all hell but I got some inspiration out of nowhere and I had to put it somewhere so enjoy this story of Raihan from swooce and sheesh having the big sex fuck with my kind of self indulgent oc Leo cause im in love with him im sorry if it's garbage I did my best

They stuck to eachother like glue, Leo and Raihan have been best friends since they were both ten years old when Leo moved from Kalos to Galar. In the beginning she had such a thick Kalosian accent that you could barely understand her at all. In the ten years she lived in Galar however, she became so good at English that you couldnt tell she was Kalosian. Unless she got excited that is. Then her accent slips through quite clearly.

Raihan found her accent adorable. He always has since they were young. He revels in it whenever she gets hyped over one of his wins during a match, or if she gets really heated in a Pokemon battle. Not to mention they both adored dragon types, the both even owned a Goodra! They were the perfect match.

As they grew up together Raihan couldn't help falling for her. HARD. The problem? He had no idea if she even knew he loved her, or even felt the same. And the thought of such a thing ate at him. Raihan had girlfriends in his life of course, but secretly he hoped that the relationships he had or the girls he flirted with would make Leo jealous. 

It wasn't that she didnt care at all, no no no. She's just as oblivious as a bag of rocks. She usually takes flirting or romantic gestures as signs of friendship, ESPECIALLY ones from Raihan.

_____

Sunday afternoon, the day after one of Raihan's big matches. Leo couldn't be at Hammerlocke stadium on saturday night due to tickets being sold out faster than she could even think about them, so she opted to recording it on her TV and watching it with Raihan.

Leo decided to wear some lazy wear, perfect tor a nice lazy day. A simple t shirt, loose sweats, and two low hanging pigtails. Nice and comfy. It seems she wasnt the only one opting to wear comfortable clothes as she opened her front door to Raihan wearing a t shirt and sweats as well.

"Haha! Look at that, we match!" Leo giggles.

Raihan chuckles and lets himself in as Leo walks off to the kitchen excitedly.

"Im making the popcorn right now, sit tight!" Leo calls.

"Gotcha!" Raihan calls back.

Raihan plops down on the large sofa, petting the excitable blonde's Ditto who was resting on the opposite seat from him.

"Heya bud, how you doing?" He asks the glob of pink goo. Ditto simply makes squishy noises at him and bounces around, smiling it's big dopey grin. "Aww that's good. You being good for mommy?" All the gelatinous blob did was make more squishy sounds and grab onto his fingers with it's squishy nubs.

"I am baaaaack!" Leo sang, holding a big hot bowl of popcorn and sitting on the couch next to her friend. Ditto slid off the couch to rest in the pokemon bed across from the two trainers along with her already sleeping Mimikyu.

"Aww... they're such good friends those two... anyway! I'm so excited! I heard you barely won by the skin of your teeth!" Leo's accent clear as day in her excited tone. Her eyes were sparkling, hot air rushing out of her nose at the thought of an amazing battle.

"Aaalright, calm down frenchie, dont pop a blood vessle." Raihan joked. "It wasnt THAT incredible."

"But everyone is so hyped online! They said Duraludon was on the verge of fainting but pushed through with a massive Max Steelspike right at the end! I have to see this!" Leo grinned wide, practically shaking Raihan by the shoulders in her pure childlike excitement.

'God that voice...' Raihan mentally squeals, fighting the urge to clench his heart.

"O-okay okay! Let's watch already! Calm down!" He laughs, taking a fistfull of popcorn into his mouth as Leo presses play on her remote.

Raihan couldn't help but stare at Leo's face as it was glued to the screen. If there's one thing he knew about her, it's that she absolutely loved pokemon battles. He watched her every adorable reaction to each move being used, every dodge and counter, every command by their trainers. Eventually the fight reached the final stage. Both pokemon were Gigantamaxed. It was Alcremie vs Duraludon, you would assume such a matchup would lead Alcremie into a swift defeat but it was holding its ground extremely well. Using a G-max Finale, Alcremie very nearly knocked Duraludon to the ground. The gargantuan tower of a dragon swayed in the sandstorm caused by Raihan's Sandaconda earlier in the match.

"It looks like Raihan's Duraludon is about to fall at any moment!" The announcer yelled into his microphone. The camera showed the Alcremie's trainer looking smug, then showed raihan gritting his teeth in frustration. "Max Steelspike!" Raihan yells as loud as he can. The towering dragon roared and let loose massive metal spikes in the floor tearing up the arena and hitting Alcremie dead on, but it didn't go down. It stood it's ground still, albeit swaying like Duraludon. The towering cakes looking as if they were going to fall.

Leo was on the edge of her seat. "Come on... come on...!" She chanted, her eyes sparkling. Fluffy blonde locks bouncing with each shake of her fists.

As if a miracle bestowed apon the earth by Arceus itself, the sandstorm hurt the towering Alcremie, which seemed to be the nail in its coffin as it exploded in light and grew smaller, falling to the ground and being retreated into its ball by its trainer.

"Mon dieu!!!" Leo nearly screamed, holding her mouth in shock as the crowd went absolutely insane. "Raihan!!! Raihan, that was amazing!!!" She grabbed onto her friend, pulling his head into her chest absentmindedly in her exitement. Raihan felt his cheeks heat up.

"Y-yeah... I uh... I think I was ready to fall over..." Raihan trails off, his mind going elsewhere.

Leo fanned her face with her hands. "Hoo... hooooo... okay... okay... I need to calm down... that was so incredible... I HAVE to save that!"

Raihan rubbed the back of his head with his hand nervously. "Is uh... is that your new favourite?"

"Oh you BET! I'm not gonna stop talking about that one for weeks!"

"G-great... cant wait.." Raihan laughs a little, trying to sound natural.

________

The day went on to night, talking about this that and the other thing, making jokes and taking selfies. Raihan was thinking the whole time about how loudly Leo was shouting during his match recording and calling his name, only wondering what she would sound like calling it in pleasure instead, moaning for him, scratching his back up as he plows into her. He had it bad. So so bad. And it was starting to show.

Even worse, he didn't notice. And Leo did.

Leo's face erupted into a shade of pink. "R-Raihan?" She pointed downward at his growing erection.

"Hm?" Raihan snaps out of his trance, following her finger downward all the way to- oh goddammit.

Raihan shoved a pillow over the throbbing tent in his pants.

"Shit. Shit I'm- I'm... sorry. I-"

"What... were you thinking about this whole time?"

Raihan froze. What did she just say!? Did she really want to go down this road?

"Do you... really wanna know?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah."

Raihan took a deep breath. "O...okay... um..." his face was glowing. "I... I keep thinking about you... on your knees, sucking my cock... I think about me fucking you hard with your legs on my shoulders until you're screaming nothing but my name... I... I wanna fuck you so good and so deep that you're drooling and can't think about anything but my cock..." Raihan had his headband pulled over his eyes in embarrassment, facing away from her. "You drive me so wild and... god... I'm so sorry... nevermind. I'll go..."

Raihan got up from his seat and headed towards the door until he felt a hand on his wrist. "W-wait!"

Riahan looked over his shoulder to see his one desire slightly rubbing her thighs together, face as red as Leon's charizard. "You... really feel that way... about me?"

"God... for the longest time..." Raihan admitted.

"...too..." Leo muttered.

"Huh?"

"M-me... too..." Leo twiddled her thumbs.

"Wh- huh?" Raihan was dumbfounded. He thought he had cotton in his ears for a moment.

"I'll be honest... I've had... dreams about you... a-alot. And uh... I kinda... think about you when I'm h-horny..." Leo stumbles over her words, cheeks red hot with embarrassment.

Raihan gulped down his pride and bent down to Leo's level and kissed her. Hard.

Leo squealed in surprise, but slowly melted when Raihan licked her lips and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He explored her wet cavern with his tongue, intertwining with hers and licking every surface he could reach. Eventually he had to breathe so he pulled back with a saliva string connecting their tongues.

"Sorry... I..." he pants. "I should've... asked... I was just so... caught in the moment..."

"N-no..." Leo breathes. "I loved it... fuck..." her thighs were rubbing together, desperate for friction on her aching pussy. "M-more..."

Raihan was going nuts. Seeing his childhood crush all red and moaning just for him? God he just wanted to pin her down and wreck her. But no, he wanted to savour this moment.

"C'mere baby..." Raihan lifts leo up by her ass and takes her to her bedroom, giving her kisses and lovebites on her neck until they reached the bed, in which he promptly plopped her down onto. He then removed his tight fitting shirt and loose sweats, throwing them to god knows where, leaving him in his Applin print boxers.

Leo snorts at the sight. "Cute undies, Dragon Tamer."

"Oh hush. Theyre comfy." 

"I'm more interested in whats under them." She winks and reaches towards them, but Raihan stops her hand.

"Ah ah ah you're still wearing too many clothes. Why dont you give me a show, hmm?" Raihan wiggles his eyebrows with his tongue out as Leo rolls her eyes and gets up, pushing the gym leader onto the bed and taking a few steps back, then proceeding to slowly strip, rolling and shaking her hips to an imaginary rhythm until all she was left in was her lacy panties, ending her dance with her extending her arm as far as it can go with her bra hanging limply from her hand, and it promptly being discarded to the floor.

"Goddamn... get over here babe..." Raihan beckoned her closer with a finger and licked his lips, grinding his clothed erection into her panties and kissing her neck once she straddled his hips. "Fuck, you drive me wild... I'm gonna wreck you... would you like that? Getting your pussy fucked hard and deep by my cock?" Raihan breathed against her neck between kisses

Leo squirmed at the filthy words and hot breath on her skin, only making a gentle whine at his question.

"C'mon baby... you gotta tell me. How else am I gonna know what you want?" The dark skinned man traced a finger up her thigh, to the edge of her lacy panties, and then back down her thigh again. His other hand groping her round ass.

"Y-yes... god yes... I need you, Raiha-aaahhn!" Leo moans loudly at the delicious pain of Raihan's pointed teeth digging into the crook of her neck and the soothing wetness of his tongue swiping over the mark that was left. "Thats what I like to hear..." Raihan growls.

Leo squealed as she was suddenly flipped onto her back, Raihan giving her a smug grin before diving down to kiss her enticing décolletage, trailing down to her plump breasts, stopping to give one a gentle squeeze. "Fuck," Raihan breathes. "You're so soft..." 

Leo pushed her chest more into the dragon tamer's hand, moaning quietly when doing so stimulated her nipple. Raihan grinned and rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger, opting to lick and suck on it's twin. "You like that? You're so sensitive..." He bites gently on her abused nipple and she arches her back, moaning under his touch. 

"God, I have to taste you. You don't mind, do you doll?" Raihan's bright teal eyes look deep into Leo's chocolate brown ones, asking for permission.

"Y...yeah... go ahead..." The blonde nods, breathless.

Raihan kisses a trail down her soft tummy, wiggling himself down the bed on his stomach until he gets where he wants. He then decides leo deserves a little treat for that striptease earlier, and pulls off the lacy panties with his teeth.

"R-raihan..." Leo gasps. Growing wetter from the devilish look in his eyes. He looks down at Leo's wet flower, licking his lips at just how absolutely soaked it is. "Shit..." he whispers, spreading the labia with two fingers to reveal her pink hole. 

Leo's glasses fogged up from how embarrassed she was. "R-raihan please... I can't take it anymo- haaaAAAH!" Leo mewls, suddenly feeling Raihan's wet muscle on her clit, licking in circles and going lower to slurp up her sweet syrup.

Raihan gripped onto her thighs, holding them tight enough so she doesnt suffocate him.

She tasted so sweet. So tantalisingly sweet, and all for him to enjoy.

Leo writhed, her eyes screwed shut and back arched in delicious pleasure as he licked, sucked, and devoured her flower. She had her hand in his hair, pushing him deeper into her sopping core. 

"R-Raihan... arceus... I-I can't take it... please!" The blonde whines.

The dragon tamer flicks her clit with his tongue, locking eyes with her a he effortlessly slides two of his fingers deep into her pussy.

"Haa-AH! Raihan!" Leo all but screams.

Raihan scissors his fingers and strokes her velvety walls, watching her face and throbbing at how her eyes rolled back into her skull.

"So wet... so good... you like my fingers in your cute pussy? Fuck, you don't know what you do to me, baby... please cum for me, Leo..." he breathes, pumping faster and diving into the crook of her neck to bite her delicious sweet spot.

"F-fuck... Raihan.. R-Rai-HAAANNN!!" Leo screams, her vision going white and pleasure coursing through her body in waves. Raihan keeps pumping his fingers through her orgasm, making sure she feels it all the way through.

Coming down from her high, Leo looks into Raihan's electric blue eyes.

"H...holy shit... how are you... so good at that...?" She asks between laboured breaths.

"I've had girlfriends before, you know. I've had time to learn." He chuckles, pulling his fingers out of her heat and wiping them on the sheets before leaning down to her ear and whispering:

"You ready for me babe? I can't hold it anymore... I gotta feel you on my cock..."

Her breath hitches.

"Y-yes... please fill me..." she says in a breathy moan.

Raihan doesnt need to be told twice, he sits back on his heels and tugs down his boxers, letting his cock spring free. Leo can't help but stare, as his cock was a little larger than anticipated.

"Like what you see, princess?" He smiles, kicking his remaining clothes off the side of the bed.

"Like you even need to ask... fuck, you're so big Rai..." the gym leader could swear he saw her drooling while she stared at his proud cock.

"You're a little size queen huh? I'm learning a lot of things about you today, Leo." He teases, leaning over to look her in the eyes, grinning a shit eating grin.

"S-shut up and fuck me already Raihan..." She whines. "I might die if you don't..."

Raihan snorts and kisses her forehead. "A drama queen too. All kinds of queens, huh? That's what I love about you though."

The lively man lifts up Leo's hips, lines up with her sopping entrance, and in one stride, looking her dead in her lust filled eyes, slams himself to the hilt, groaning in delicious pleasure and relishing in her tight wet heat.

Leo arches her back, moaning his name loudly at the feeling of being stretched by his sizable cock. "F..fuck! S-so big... sssooo good....!" The blonde slurs, her mind being fogged up with lust. 

"S-so wet... Arceus yes... this is all I've wanted for so long... I'm gonna move, ok? Gonna fuck you nice and deep... I'm gonna make you forget your name, baby..."

"P-please... fuck me Raihan..." Leo pushes his head down into a sloppy kiss, tangling their tongues together while Raihan grips her hips and slowly slides out and rams back in, pushing against her cervix. Leo's muffled high pitched moaning and Raihan's grunting filling the air.

Raihan pulls up from the kiss to breathe, staring at her gorgeously lewd expression. Fuck she was so cute, even when she was getting her brains fucked out like this. "Shit... keep looking at me like that..." he pants. "A-and I might just cum right here and now... nngh... s-squeeze tighter please..." Leo obliges, clamping her walls on his cock. Raihan lets out a low throaty groan that sounded something like "fuck", speeding up his pace and gripping her hips so tight there would surely be bruises tomorrow.

"R-rai... h-han... I-I'm g-gonna... I'm gonna c-cum..." Leo sobs. Raihan leans in, wrapping his arms behind her back in a tight embrace and jackhammering into her pussy like a madman. "Do it.. cum on my cock... fuck you're so hot baby..."

Leo wraps her arms around Raihan's back, digging her nails into his shoulders as she comes undone. Stars exploding behind her eyelids like fireworks as the gym leader growls, buries himself as deep as possible and releases thick ropes of cum painting Leo's velvety walls in white.

The two stay in their embrace for what feels like forever, panting heavily and covered in sweat and other juices.

"Holy... holy fuck Rai... that was..." Leo trails off.

"Yeah... wow... that was really hot..." he breathes. 

A moment or two of staring into each other's eyes and calming down from their exhaustion, raihan's cock softens and he pulls out of Leo, cum oozing out of her entrance.

"Fuck... that's a sight I'd like to see more often..." Raihan says, much to Leo's embarrassment.

"H...hey... we can't do this all the time... you're lucky I'm on birth control." Leo lightly laughs.

"Yeah... thank Arceus for that..." 

A moment of somewhat awkward silence passes between the two trainers. 

"Hey um..." Raihan speaks up. "You maybe um... wanna... go out sometime? Like on a date? I could take you to dinner or..."

Leo giggles, sitting up and giving Raihan a peck on the cheek. "Id love to. But for now... I need a shower and im pretty sure my legs are mush..." 

"Let big strong Raihan take care of you, princess." He chuckles, lifting the girl into a bridal carry.

"I love you, dragon tamer." She smiles. 

Raihan blushes. "Yeah... love you too, frenchie."


End file.
